


Closure

by NekoNikki



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Just Friendship, Peter and Wendy deserve a better ending than they got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNikki/pseuds/NekoNikki
Summary: Tinker Bell leads Peter Pan back to London to talk to the one person he's needed to talk to after all these years.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> This was all inspired by the ending scene of Return to Neverland, believe it or not something good can come out of that movie.

Peter tried to avoid returning to London after Wendy left for Neverland. While he used to love flying over the city in the late night, something about the fact that he'd never be able to see her hurt far more than the twelve-year-old understood. But sometimes, like tonight, flying over London became unavoidable as his adventures took him well beyond Neverland. Tonight was one of those nights.

He followed after the small glowing fairy over the city skyline, attempting to catch up. "Slow down Tink, where are ya going anyways?" He watched Tinker Bell slow to a stop in front of one of the houses. It was bad enough that the fairy had brought him here, but coming here for no reason, to a random house? None of It made sense.

She pulled at the lock on the window, which surprised Peter. "You wanna go in?" Tinker Bell nodded, producing a light jingling noise. Peter pulled out his dagger sliced the lock right off the window. He opened it up ever so slightly, looking inside. The room was empty aside from a sleeping figure. Postcards from all over the world decorated the walls, along with some pictures slightly too hard to see. He pulled back from the window moments later. "Oh come on Tink, there's nothing here." She stomped her foot, annoyed with him, and crossed her arms. "I know you're looking for something, but I doubt you'll find it in some gro—"

Peter stopped as he heard a groan come from the sleeping figure. He and Tink had been too loud, and now she was slowly waking up. He hit just outside the window, watching as a young woman approached the window, looking outside for a moment. He couldn't place it, but something about her seemed familiar, if he could just figure it out…

The woman let out a sigh after noting the broken lock and empty sky. Hopefully she wouldn't realize what had happened. As the woman went to turn away, Tinker Bell began pulling at his hat. Needing to get the fairy to stop, he swatted at her and whispered, "Stop it, Tink."

Despite his best attempt to keep his voice down, the woman heard. Her head immediately poked out the window once more. "Hello? Is anybody out there?"

Knowing he was caught, Peter flew in front of the woman, right in front of her face. The woman jumped back, but immediately smiled. "Peter? Peter Pan?"

Wait a second…her face…that voice…it was older, but… "Wendy?" He put his finger on his chin, attempting to figure out why if he was right.

She gave a small smile and a laugh. "Hello, Peter." So it was her, then that meant it had to have been a while since he saw her. "It's been a while."

"You still remember me?" Peter was touched over it. All these years later, and it had to be years for her, and she still knew exactly who he was. "But you're older? Shouldn't you have forgotten all about me?" Grown-ups forgot after all, and at the end of the day, that was what Wendy was now: a grown-up. Judging by the looks of it, she hadn't been a kid for a long time either.

"I could never forget about you." Wendy reached out for him, putting a hand on his shoulder, as though checking to make sure he was real. "How could I? I never stopped believing in you, even after all these years." Her eyes left him as Tinker Bell started flying around a moment later, and Wendy watched almost in wonder at the fact that the fairy existed, or maybe it was just that she was here. Tink had gotten pretty jealous of him and Wendy, hadn't she? Not that it mattered, Wendy was too old for him now.

"Come on, you remember Tink, don't you Wendy?" Peter grinned, watching as Tinker Bell stood tall with pride. "Tink was the one who led me here, actually."

"Of course I remember her. It's nice to see you again, Tinker Bell." The look of shock died down immediately as Tinker Bell flew around Wendy, scattering Pixie Dust all over the young woman. For a moment, despite the older exterior, Peter could see the young girl he'd first taken to Neverland all those years ago as she floated slightly. She really hadn't forgotten either of them, otherwise she never would've been able to fly, even an inch. She landed back on the ground after only a couple of moments, but for him, that was proof enough.

"You know, since you can fly still, you can come back with Tink and I to Neverland." Peter offered. "Sure, you're older now, but that'd just make you a better mother to the Lost Boys. You'd be able to really be their mother this time."

Despite having extended the offer with hope for a yes, he wasn't surprised when Wendy shook her head. "As much as I would love to visit Neverland again after all these years, I don't belong there. I'm not a young girl anymore, Peter, I have things to look forward to here. Things I still have to do."

"Then…in that case, I guess this is goodbye." Peter backed away from the window ever so slightly, disappointed that she wouldn't come with him. But then again, it wasn't really any different than if she'd asked him to leave Neverland. He'd never be able to do it. Neverland was his home, just like London was hers.

Wendy smiled, moving away from the window. This wasn't the first time that Peter swallowed the feeling of regret over not staying with her in London when he'd first taken her back here from Neverland, but he had a feeling now that it'd be the last. "Goodbye, Peter."

The window closed, and he and Tinker Bell flew off into the night.


End file.
